Un corazón de fuego
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Ed y Al no encuentran un lugar para pasar la noche en Central y la lluvia los toma desprevenidos. Riza les ofrece la casa de Mustang, pero, ¿Por qué el coronel no quiere que los Elric conozcan su casa?
1. Enfermo

Hola a todos. Ya algunos me conocerán, soy Clover Kagamine y les vengo a compartir un fanfic de FMA, que amo ese anime *w* no esperen mucho, todavía me falta para ser buena autora XD.

Será un RoyxEd pero no explícito, quizá después pero ahorita no porque es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de estos.

En fin, les dejo el primer capítulo y espero les guste (Yo creo que serán tres capítulos).

FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Enfermo.

La lluvia no cesaba en central, y el pobre de Ed estaba empapado por completo. Lo que más le preocupaba era que en las posadas no había lugar para él y su hermano, así que los dos estaban vagando sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Hermano! Tenemos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos, si no te enfermarás.

-No me pasará nada Al, el que me preocupa eres tú, no quiero que te vayas a oxidar.

Al suspiró, en lugar de que Ed se preocupara por su salud, él se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

-Ese no es problema hermano, en todo caso que me oxide podemos separar el oxígeno del metal con alquimia y listo.

Ed no dijo nada y siguieron caminando sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El cabello del rubio escurría algo de agua y en ocasiones estornudaba.

-Hermano, podemos pedirle al coronel quedarnos en las oficinas de Central aunque sea, mañana seguro estarás resfriado.

-No le pienso pedir nada a ese bastado, Al.

-¡Pero hermano!

-¡Pero nada! Ese coronel idiota no pierde oportunidad alguna para fastidiarme, ya lo estoy viendo: "¿Qué pasó acero? ¿Cómo le hiciste para no ahogarte con esta lluvia?".

Al se cansó y cargó a Ed como si fuera un costal, el chico comenzó a hacer sus típicos berrinches exigiéndole a Al que lo soltara, cosa que la armadura no hizo y caminaba en dirección al cuartel.

Cuando ambos hermanos entraron, Al soltó a Ed y él comenzó a reclamarle a su hermano, los gritos llegaron hasta los oídos de una joven mujer rubia la cual fue a la entrada a inspeccionar la razón de tanto escándalo.

-¿Edward? ¿Al?

-Buenas tardes, teniente.

Saludó amablemente Al.

-Hola teniente. Ya nos íbamos.

Dijo Ed usando su típico tono desinteresado.

-¿A dónde piensan ir? Ed, estás mojado. ¿Por qué no han ido a su posada?

-Es a lo que venimos teniente. No encontramos un lugar para quedarnos, entonces venimos a pedirle de favor al coronel, que aunque sea no deje pasar aquí la noche. Mi hermano se está enfermando, hemos estado en la lluvia desde hace un rato.

Explicó Al preocupado por la salud de su hermano, el cual sólo miraba hacia otro lado para después estornudar y dejar que su nariz soltara un poco de líquido transparente. Riza le pasó un pañuelo al joven Elric.

-Lo siento Al, eso no creo que sea posible, pero buscaré una solución para esto. No los dejaré que se queden en la lluvia, además que para mañana u hoy en la madrugada Ed estará resfriado.

-Muchas gracias, teniente.

Riza asintió, pero no supo qué hacer, tenía que encontrar un lugar para que los hermanos pasaran la noche. Ella podría ofrecerles su casa, pero era muy pequeña, y casi no tenía muebles, Ed no tendría un lugar para dormir.

La rubia se puso a pensar y vio al coronel caminando por el pasillo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ed, Al, esperen aquí.

Los hermanos asintieron y Riza fue detrás del coronel.

-¡Coronel!

-¿Qué sucede teniente?

Preguntó un hombre apuesto con cabello azabache mientras volteaba a ver a su subordinada.

-Quiero pedirle un favor.

-Dígame.

-Los hermanos Elric no encontraron una posada para quedarse y la lluvia los agarró desprevenidos. Ed se está enfermando, y necesitan un lugar para pasar la noche.

-¿Por qué no manda a Acero al hospital?

-¿Cree que lo van a internar por un resfriado?

-O… a la casa de Havoc… o de Gracia… o la suya…

Roy parecía muy cortante y buscaba una excusa para no llevar a los Elric a su casa, sobre todo al alquimista de acero.

-La casa de Havoc y la mía son pequeñas, y la señora Hughes está visitando a su madre junto con su hija.

-P-pero…

-¡Pero nada coronel! Edward se está enfermando y no pienso dejarlo en medio de la lluvia para que le dé una pulmonía o algo peor.

-No pienso dejarlos ir a mi casa.

Dijo el coronel directamente mientras miraba a otro lado de manera orgullosa y soberbia, entonces sintió el arma de Riza en su cabeza.

-No le estoy preguntando.

-… Ash… está bien…

Suspiró Mustang.

-Su turno termina en media hora, mientras mandaré a Ed a darse un baño y tomar algo caliente. Y si usted se va sin ellos yo me encargaré personalmente.

Dijo Riza de una manera que asustó al coronel. Esta iba en serio. La rubia parecía una madre que le encargaba sus hijos a una persona y si ellos recibían algún tipo de daño o no eran atendidos, a esa persona le iría muy mal.

-Ok, ok…

Mustang se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Riza regresó con los hermanos Elric.

-Ed, Al, ustedes se quedarán en la casa del coronel y…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR EN LA CASA DE ESE BASTARDO!

Interrumpió Edward.

-Pues lo harán. Estás enfermándote y no puedes quedarte en la calle.

-¡Prefiero la calle que la casa de ese coronel idiota!

-¡Silencio, Edward! ¡Te comportas como un niño malcriado! ¡Harás lo que digo y punto! Ahora vete a dar un baño.

Ed no dijo nada pero su cara era de una gran molestia, sin embargo, ya no dijo nada e hizo lo que Riza le ordenó. Tomó un baño y su hermano lo estaba esperando afuera de las regaderas.

-Hermano, la teniente me prestó ropa para que la usaras. Dijo que espera que te quede.

-Claro, Al, gracias…. ¡Achú!

-Salud, hermano. Ya estás resfriado. Después de que te vistas compraremos algo de café para que recuperes el calor más rápido.

-Ok.

Ed salió de la regadera y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano con la ropa que le prestaron, al joven rubio le salió una venita en la frente.

-No usaré eso.

-¡Está haciendo frío, hermano! ¡Sigue lloviendo y tú estás de berrinchudo! ¡Te vas a enfermar más!

-¡No estoy enfermo, Al! ¡Achú!

-Desde que llegamos no has parado de estornudar. Así que ponte esta ropa. ¿O piensas salir así, desnudo?

Ed se sentía entre la espada y la pared, así que tomó la ropa y se la puso a regañadientes.

-No sé de qué te quejas hermano. Ese uniforme de la milicia te sienta bien.

-Ya cállate. Esto es horrible, empezando por el color.

Ed se puso el uniforme más chico que Riza encontró de la milicia, y aún así, le quedaba un poco grande a Edward, el alquimista ató su cabello en una cola de caballo y salió con Al de las regaderas, luego fueron a comprar un café y regresaron a la entrada. El coronel los estaba esperando.

-Tardaste mucho, Elric.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? ¡Achú!

-En serio que eres un descuidado, ya te enfermaste.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY ENFERMO! ¡Achú!

-Ya vámonos, acero.

Roy sacó una sombrilla y caminó junto con Ed hacia su auto, Al los seguía tres pasos más atrás.

Ed se subió al asiento del copiloto y Al al de atrás. Roy comenzó a conducir. El tráfico estaba pesado. Mientras, Ed tomaba su café.

-Por cierto, el uniforme de la milicia te queda Acero, pero necesitas una talla más pequeña.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE ES UN ENANO TAN PEQUEÑO QUE CON UNA GOTA DE LLUVIA SE AHOGARÍA?!

Después de gritar, Ed comenzó a toser.

-Hermano, no grites, te rasparás la garganta.

Intervino la armadura.

Ed ya no dijo nada y Roy tampoco. Al llegar a la casa del azabache, éste sacó otra vez su sombrilla y ayudó a Ed a bajar del coche para llevarlo a la entrada con la sombrilla. Al, igual que la vez anterior, los seguía desde atrás.

Cuando los tres estuvieron adentro, Ed se sorprendió de lo que lo rodeaba. La casa era tan elegante. El piso y las paredes eran de madera, los muebles eran de terciopelo rojo, había una pequeña librería con muchos libros de alquimia, una alfombra color bronce, una pequeña chimenea, y del techo color rojo colgaba un pequeño candil dorado.

-Veo que por ser coronel le pagan bien.

Comentó Ed.

-Mi trabajo me ha costado. Supongo que debo invitarlos a comer. Prepararé algo de sopa y carne.

Respondió el coronel.

-¿Quiere que lo ayudemos?

Preguntó Al.

-Esto… bueno… si pueden…

La voz de Roy dudaba, ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Qué te ocurre bastardo?

-Cállate acero. Al, ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-Claro.

-¿Y yo?

-Estás enfermo acero, no quiero que tosas o estornudes sobre mi comida y me contagies.

Dijo Roy conduciendo a Al a la cocina. La cara de Ed mostraba mucha ira.

-Será bastardo…

Ed se encontraba leyendo un libro de alquimia sentando en el sofá, cuando a los 15 minutos escuchó una pequeña explosión. Se guió por el ruido que se escuchó y los regaños del coronel y encontró la cocina.

Era un desastre, había arroz tirado en todo el piso.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Lo siento, coronel.

Se disculpaba Al.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! ¡Te dije que lo tenía bajo control!

-¡No le hable así a mi hermano y dígame qué pasó!

Dijo Ed llamando la atención del coronel.

-Nada, acero. Se quemó el arroz, fue todo.

-Con razón el olor. Abra la ventana coronel.

-¡Y-ya lo sé!

¿Por qué Roy se ponía nervioso al hablar sobre cocina?

Ed se lavó las manos y comenzó a preparar un poco más de arroz que había en la mesa. Cuando Roy llegó, vio a Ed poniendo el arroz en agua caliente y a Al cocinado dos trozos de carne.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¿No es obvio, bastardo? Preparar la cena.

-Lo tenía bajo control. Además, casi está la sopa.

Ed sintió curiosidad y se acercó a la olla que tenía la sopa calentándose. Tomó una cuchara y la probó. Su cara se puso roja, luego morada y corrió al fregadero a escupir lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa, acero?

-¡¿Usted llama sopa a esto?! ¡Sabe horrible!

-Eres un exagerado.

Roy le arrebató la cuchara de la mano a Ed y probó la sopa por sí mismo. Al igual que el rubio, terminó escupiendo todo en el fregadero.

-¿Decía?

-No sabía tan mal, acero.

-Pues yo no me comeré eso.

-Hermano, coronel, ya está la carne.

Roy miró el sartén y vio dos porciones de carne. Las sirvió junto con el arroz que preparó Ed y la sopa la tuvieron que tirar a la basura, porque desde el principio, Roy no había ni siquiera sazonado el jitomate.

En la cena, Ed se levantó varias veces para irse a limpiar la nariz. Al final de la comida, Roy se levantó de su silla y desapareció. Mientras, Al y Ed se sentaron en el sillón a leer. Pero Ed ya no entendía lo que leía, estaba muy cansado.

-Hermano, ya duérmete.

-No, Al… casi termino…

Una muda de ropa cayó en el regazo de Ed, él miró hacia arriba y vio a Mustang frente a él.

-Es la ropa más pequeña que encontré. A ver si te queda, cuando quieras súbete a dormir. Tu cuarto es el primero a la derecha allá arriba. Al, si lo deseas, puedes quedarte a leer.

Roy chasqueó los dedos y apareció un poco de fuego en la chimenea.

-Le agradecemos su hospitalidad, coronel.

Dijo Al. Roy mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva y se fue.

A los pocos minutos, Ed también se fue a dormir. Se puso el pijama azul que le prestó Roy, y le quedaba un poco más grande que el uniforme de la milicia, pero era mejor que usar esa ropa horrible según Ed.

Ed se durmió casi de inmediato, hasta que en la madrugada se despertó porque sintió algo pasando por su cuerpo. Era pequeño y liviano. Él se levantó y pudo ver enfrente suyo un gato con rayas negras. ¡Un momento! ¡Él conocía a ese gato! ¡Era el gato que iba a cuidar Mustang si perdía el duelo que tuvo con Ed hacía unos meses!

Roy se despertó del susto cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue casi derrumbada por un pie de metal.

-¡Mustang!

-¡¿QUÉ NO SABES RESPETAR EL SUEÑO DE LOS DEMÁS, ACERO?!

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Ed puso el gato frente a la cara de Mustang, el coronel palideció.

-Eso es un gato…

-¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡¿Pero por qué lo tienes aquí!?

-E… él viene luego a mi casa, es todo.

-¡Una cosa es que venga a tu casa y otra que entre a ella!

-Sólo es un gato, ¡¿Para eso me despertaste?!

-Dime una cosa: ¿Es el gato que ibas a cuidar si perdías la pelea de hace unos meses?

Roy se quedó callado. Ed se sentó en la cama y el gato se acurrucó en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué crees que es el mismo gato? ¿Qué le hicieron Al y tú al gato que yo podría cuidar?

-Lo dejamos en la calle. No podíamos cuidarlo. Le hice una especie de carriola con metal y lo dejamos ahí… me remordió mucho la conciencia pero no había de otra.

-Entonces… es el mismo gato.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque este gato, lo encontré en una carriola de metal ese mismo día que peleamos, estaba lloviendo y hacía frío. El pobre se hacía bolita pero no podía protegerse. Hubiera sido muy inhumano dejarlo botado así que lo traje.

Ed miró al gato que dormitaba en sus piernas mientras ronroneaba. La tranquila atmósfera se desvaneció cuando Ed estornudó un par de veces más.

-Vete a dormir, Edward. Sigue lloviendo allá afuera y puedes empeorar.

Ed no dijo nada, y sólo salió dejando al gato en la cama de Roy. Estando en su cama, vino a su mente la siguiente pregunta: ¿Me llamó por mi nombre?


	2. Fiebre

Hola.

Nadie comentó… bueno, igual les dejo la segunda parte. Espero les guste. Por cierto, el próximo es el capítulo final, para que lo lean. Yo creo que será un RoyxEd completo. A ver cómo me sale XDD

FMA no me pertenece.

Capítulo II: Fiebre

A las pocas horas de haberse ido a dormir, Ed se despertó y se sentía mal, le dolía todo su cuerpo y cada vez que exhalaba, el aire que escapaba era caliente.

Intentó levantarse, pero le costó mucho trabajo, y no podía levantarse sin tambalearse.

-¡Al! ¡Al!

Gritaba sin fuerzas. A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?

-No me siento bien…

La armadura se acercó a su hermano y vio su cara.

-Estás muy rojo hermano, tienes ojeras y te ves cansado, seguro tienes fiebre. Llamaré al coronel, él nos podrá decir.

Ed no dijo nada. No tenía fuerzas siquiera para reclamar. Al no podía saber cuánta fiebre tenía su hermano, pues él no sentía. Entonces tocó la puerta del cuarto de Roy.

-Coronel.

-¿Qué sucede, Al?

-Lamento molestarlo, pero mi hermano no se siente bien. ¿Podría venir a ver si tiene fiebre?

Roy abrió su puerta, estaba un poco adormilado pero fue a ver a Ed, al entrar al cuarto, vio al joven alquimista tirado en la cama medio dormido y con las mejillas rojas.

Se acercó al rubio y tocó su mejilla.

-Estás ardiendo, acero.

-¿Coronel?

-Debes darte un baño, tienes mucha fiebre. Al, ¿Podrías calentar un poco de agua para tu hermano?

-Claro.

Al salió directo a la cocina para hacer lo que Roy le dijo. Mientras, el azabache tomó la pierna de Ed y le levantó un poco el pantalón.

-¿Qué haces, bastardo?

Preguntó Ed sin fuerza pero sentándose a ver al coronel.

-Veré que tanta fiebre tienes. La parte de atrás de la pierna es la parte más fría del cuerpo.

Dicho esto, el coronel tocó la pierna humana de Ed debajo de la rodilla en la parte de atrás, estaba algo tibia.

-Tienes la fiebre entre 37 y 37.8, Edward.

-Me siento cansado.

-Ve a tomar el baño mientras yo busco unas pastillas en mi cocina.

-No tengo ganas de levantarme siquiera.

-Házlo antes de que te pongas peor.

Roy se acercó a Ed y lo tomó por la cintura para conducirlo al baño, luego puso unas toallas cerca.

-Pronto vendrá tu hermano. Si te sientes muy mal, pídele que te ayude.

Ed no dijo nada. Entonces Mustang bajó la escalera y se encontró a Al llevando un poco de agua para su hermano.

-Al, ayuda a Ed a bañarse, se siente muy mal.

-Sí, coronel.

Pasaron 10 minutos mientras Roy buscaba en una caja de medicinas un poco de penicilina para Edward y tomó un vaso con agua. Después subió la escalera encontrando a Al secando el cuerpo de su hermano. Ed estaba un poco rojo aún, pero se veía mejor y sus ojeras habían disminuido.

-¿Cómo te sientes, acero?

-Un poco mejor…

Ed sólo traía puestos sus pantalones, entonces Roy se acercó con la pastilla en la mano.

-Toma. Esto te bajará la fiebre.

Fue raro para todos, pero Ed se tomó la pastilla sin rezongar.

-Le agradezco mucho coronel, si lo desea, puede irse a descansar, yo cuidaré a mi hermano.

-Está bien, Al. Me quedaré, al fin y al cabo, mañana es mi día libre.

-Pero son las 4 de la mañana.

-Déjalo, Al. Este enano ya me metió un buen susto.

Otro extraño acontecimiento: Ed no dijo nada. En verdad se sentía mal.

-Será mejor que no te pongas la camisa un rato, acero. Para que baje más rápido la fiebre.

Ed asintió sin más. Roy se sentó al pie de la cama y Al se sentó en una silla junto a su hermano. Después de una hora, la fiebre estaba comenzando a bajar. Las mejillas de Ed ya no estaban rojas y sus ojeras sólo eran por el sueño.

-Al, ¿Me puedes pasar la camisa? Ya me comenzó a dar algo de frío.

Al iba a hacer lo que le dijo su hermano, pero Roy se levantó y se puso frente a Ed. El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco debido a la cercanía. Mustang puso una mano en su frente, cosa que sonrojó un poco más al alquimista.

-Parece que ya no tienes fiebre. Pero no podemos confiarnos como si nada. Te prestaré una camisa más ligera. Espera.

El coronel se fue a su cuarto y sacó una camisa azul claro muy ligera. Era sólo para cubrir a Ed del frío. Entró de nuevo a la habitación donde hospedaba a Ed y le dio la camisa. Edward se la puso.

-Gracias.

-Te queda enorme, pero no importa. Me iré a descansar un rato, ya me dio sueño. Si necesitan algo, me despiertan.

-Gracias coronel. Que descanse.

Dijo Al haciendo una leve reverencia. Mustang se fue a dormir.

Ed se acostó en la cama, y al hacerlo, sintió la fragancia de la camisa. Era un olor a madera con perfume. Un perfume muy masculino, pero muy fino. La otra camisa no tenía olor alguno, quizá porque Roy hace mucho que no la usaba, pero esa tenía su fragancia. Ed no pudo evitar acercar más su cara a la camisa, sintiendo un poco más esa fragancia tan única y hermosa, tan elegante y poco común.

A las pocas horas, Ed despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que molestaban su cara. Volteó a todos lados mientras se sentaba. Pudo sentir una ligera sábana sobre él, quizá Al se la puso para que no sintiera más frío. Pero no había nadie en la habitación, sólo él.

Se levantó y se estiró. Aún se sentía cansado pero era mucho menos que en la madrugada. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Roy comiendo mientras Al lo acompañaba.

-¡Hermano!

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes, acero?

-Bien, gracias.

Ed se sentó en una silla frente Roy y Al le acercó un plato con caldo de pollo.

-Te lo agradezco, Al.

-No es nada, hermano.

-Acero, hoy iremos al médico para que te recete algo.

-Ok… quizá ya haya lugar en alguna posada y…

-¡Nada de eso! Te quedarás aquí hasta que te alivies.

Sentenció el alquimista de la llama.

-¡Ya me hiciste muchos favores coronel idiota! ¡No pienso pedirte más!

Gritó Ed.

-¿Y por qué no?

Preguntó Roy tranquilamente tomando un poco de su sopa con la cuchara.

-Intercambio equivalente…

Dijo Edward en un susurro.

-Eso quiere decir que crees que por cuidarte tú me debes dar algo a cambio, ¿No?

-…Sí…

Ed bajó la cabeza, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero era verdad.

-Igualmente me debes pagar por lo de anoche.

Dijo el coronel tomando un poco de su café tranquilamente, el rubio palideció.

-¿C-cuál será el precio?

-Todo a su tiempo acero, por el momento Al y yo te llevaremos al médico.

Después de desayunar, los alquimistas se cambiaron y todos subieron al auto de Roy para después al hospital. Flame le había dado una pastilla de penicilina a Edward antes de irse para que no le diera más fiebre.

Al llegar, pasaron rápidamente al consultorio porque no había mucha gente. La doctora en turno revisó a Edward y concluyó que tenía una pequeña infección en la garganta y debía inyectarlo.

Cuando Ed escuchó la palabra "inyección" casi sale corriendo, pero Al lo sostuvo antes de salir.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME INYECTEN! ¡ESTÁN MAL DE LA CABEZA SI PIENSAN QUE ME DEJARÉ! ¡SUÉLTAME AL! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡ACERO, CÁLLATE!

Gritó Mustang, Al seguía sosteniendo a Ed que pataleaba por todos lados para zafarse.

-¡NO TE METAS, BASTARDO!

-Estás a mi cuidado y si la doctora dice que necesitas una inyección, una inyección tendrás.

-¡SI TANTO QUIERES UNA INYECCIÓN QUE TE LA PONGAN A TI! ¡ADEMÁS NO ESTOY A TU CUIDADO!

-¡Sí lo estás! ¡Desde que entraste al ejército lo estás! ¡Y no me pondrán esa inyección porque yo no soy el que está enfermo! ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota y deja que la doctora haga su trabajo!

Ed susurró insultos hacia Mustang que eran inaudibles. Luego se sentó en la camilla pero no hizo nada más.

-¿Y luego?

Preguntó el coronel.

-¡¿Y luego qué?!

Contestó Ed, como siempre grosero.

-¡Quítate la ropa para que te inyecten!

-¡No lo haré frente a ti! ¡Salte bastardo!

Roy suspiró, qué delicado era Edward, pero hizo caso a su petición y salió. Esperó unos minutos hasta que escuchó un "Pase" por parte de la doctora. Al entrar, vio a Edward completamente vestido sobándose en donde lo inyectaron.

-Señor Mustang, es todo. La infección se seguirá tratando con medicamento tomado. El joven Elric no debe asolearse, no debe tomar cosas frías y debe descansar tres días.

-Gracias, doctora.

La doctora les entregó a los tres la receta de Edward y los medicamentos correspondientes. En recepción, Ed pagó con su dinero negándose a que Roy pagara una milésima de la consulta, ya le debía mucho.

Al llegar a la casa de Roy, Al fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comida, pues se sentía en deuda también con el coronel. Edward subió a su cuarto seguido por Roy.

Ed quiso acostarse pero no podía.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas? La doctora dijo que necesitas reposo.

-…No puedo…

-No seas tonto, Edward, siéntate.

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo, bastardo!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

Ed no respondió, pero su cara se puso algo roja, Roy no hizo caso a esto y lo aventó ligeramente hacia la cama para que el rubio cayera sentado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Abajo, Al no hacía nada más que seguir preparando la comida. Ya sabía que Ed y Roy siempre terminarían peleando, así que no era nada del otro mundo, a menos que su hermano lo llamara, él no iría.

-¡¿Qué tienes?!

Preguntó Roy molesto por la exagerada reacción de Edward ante un "empujoncito".

-¡Me acaban de inyectar y me duele sentarme, bastardo!

Roy no recordaba eso, en ese momento sí se sintió como un idiota.

-Lo siento.

-Eres un idiota… pero tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste irme con Al a una posada? Seguramente ya hay lugares y…

-Riza me dejó a tu cuidado, si no hago lo que ella me pidió me dará un balazo en la cabeza y soy muy joven y guapo para morir.

Ed bajó la cabeza algo decepcionado. Así que esto era por la teniente. Por un momento creyó que era por él, pero no dejaría que Mustang notara su tristeza, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Joven? Reconsidera eso.

-¡Cállate, Edward!

-Vamos coronel, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Treinta?

-Cállate. Como me ves, te verás. Y tengo 29 para tu información.

-Pues casi treinta.

-Cállate, enano.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS UN ENANO MICROSCÓPICO QUE APARENTA MENOS EDAD POR SU TAMAÑO?!

Dijo Ed sin levantarse, pues le dolía mucho su parte trasera.

-Me terminarás dejando sordo por tanto escándalo.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, quiero que me diga cuál será el precio que debo pagar…

-Ya te dije que cuando sea el momento te lo diré, mientras, iré a ver qué cocinó Al, huele bien.

Ed se río bajo y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de fastidiar al coronel.

-¿No sabe usted cocinar, verdad?

-¡C-cállate Edward!

Roy salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta algo fuerte. Una incógnita rodaba por la cabeza de Ed.

¿Por qué lo llamaba por su nombre sólo cuando estaban solos?


	3. Intercambio equivalente

Hola a todos.

Este es el capítulo final. Y hoy comí mucho chocolate así que está todo cursi XDDD ¿Quieren capítulo extra sobre cómo Al se entera del final? ¿O así lo dejo? XDDD

FMA no me pertenece.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo III: Intercambio Equivalente

Pasaron los tres días de descanso de Ed sin complicación alguna. El alquimista de acero ya no decía nada a Roy sobre su precio a pagar, y el azabache tampoco tocaba el tema.

El cuarto día, Ed se levantó de la cama y se cambió por su ropa negra y su capa roja. Se había acostumbrado un poco a la casa de Roy, era cómoda y tranquila, perfecta para descansar, pero su estancia ya terminaba.

Tomó su reloj de plata y salió junto con Al para ir a Central. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, y Roy se había ido hacía dos horas, dejándoles un juego de llaves a los alquimistas por cualquier cosa.

Al llegar al cuartel, Ed fue directamente a la oficina del coronel, dejando a Al en el pasillo platicando con Hughes.

Abrió la puerta sin permiso interrumpiendo el trabajo de Roy, pero a éste no pareció molestarle.

-Buenos días, acero.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

La voz de Ed era dura con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Te escucho.

El rubio cerró la puerta caminó hasta estar frente al coronel. Su cara trataba de demostrar dureza y quizá molesta, pero sus ojos mostraban intriga, incertidumbre y un poco de miedo. Roy sonreía burlonamente.

-Te debo algo por cuidarme estos tres días, ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, Edward, lo he pensado mucho, y te pediré un precio por cuidarte cuando tenías fiebre y otro por hospedarte tres días y medio…

Roy se levantó de su silla y se puso a rodear a Ed como una presa, él palideció y se mantuvo inmóvil.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Primero…

Roy se puso frente a Ed tomando su barbilla y alzando su cara para verlo de frente, el pequeño rubio se sonrojó fuertemente.

-… Tengo hambre.

-¿Qué?

Ed miró confundido al coronel, vaya que era un idiota.

-Quiero ir a comer a un buen restaurante, pero mi turno termina a las ocho y media, así que supongo que será cena. Claro que deberás invitarme.

Dijo el coronel soltando a Ed y mirando la ventana, el pobre alquimista cayó al suelo, ¿Eso era todo? Pensó que sería peor.

-¿Sólo es invitarte la cena? Pensé que sería peor.

-Ese será el precio por el hospedaje, falta el de cuando te cuidé.

Ahora Ed sí se preocupó, ya que vio que el rostro del coronel cambiaba a uno un poco… diferente, no supo describirlo.

-¿Cuál será?

-Ese te lo digo después. Así que nos vemos a las ocho y media en la entrada del cuartel, acero. Y no llegues tarde, detesto la impuntualidad.

Ed no dijo nada y salió de la oficina. Su hermano lo esperaba afuera.

-¿Qué te dijo el coronel, hermano?

-Quiere que lo invite a comer hoy…

-¿Sólo eso?

-No me quiso decir qué más…

-Hermano, ¿A qué hora debes ir?

-A las ocho y media debemos estar listos, Al.

-Etto… hermano… Yo tengo que estar en Rizenboll mañana… y a esa hora sale mi tren…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué tienes que ir?!

-Winry me dijo que quería arreglar unas cosas de mi armadura para que no me oxide ni nada por el estilo tan rápido… y mañana debo estar ahí…

Ed estaba perdido. Al era su único soporte cuando estaba con el bastado, sin su hermano a su lado, quién sabe qué haría el coronel bastado.

-¡No me abandones, Al!

-No puedo hermano… debo irme, pero pasado mañana estaré aquí.

-¡Entonces iré contigo!

-Hermano… ¿No crees que sería muy ingrato de tu parte irte y dejar al coronel plantado cuando él ha hecho mucho por nosotros estos días?

Era verdad… horrible, pero verdad a final de cuentas.

-Tienes razón, Al…

-Sí, además sólo es una comida.

-Sí, es verdad. Le pagaré una comida a ese bastardo y ya.

-Sí.

Al dijo animado. Ed también parecía animado, pero por dentro le preocupaba su segundo precio a pagar.

…

A las ocho, Ed dejó a su hermano en la estación y se despidió de él con un abrazo. Se quedó unos minutos y luego regresó al cuartel, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho y media, se sentó en un banco a esperar. El coronel no tardó en llegar.

-Estás aquí, acero. Me alegra que no seas impuntual.

-Ya cállate y vámonos.

Dijo Ed levantándose. Roy sólo sonrió y ambos salieron. Subieron al coche del azabache y llegaron a un restaurante un poco caro.

-Ya decía que no querías comer algo normal.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Y qué mejor que comer en un restaurante de 5 estrellas?

Ed no dijo nada y ambos bajaron del auto. El lugar era tan elegante como la casa de Roy. Vaya que el coronel salió finito, pensó Ed. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y un mesero se acercó a darles un menú.

Ed pidió un filete con una porción de verduras y espagueti, un café negro y un pedazo de pastel como postre. Roy pidió lo mismo, sólo que en lugar de café negro pidió un agua de Jamaica.

El alquimista de fuego no decía nada, tampoco el de acero. Era un silencio incómodo gracias a la tensión de Ed. Estúpido Roy, pensaba el rubio solamente.

-Bueno, acero, ya que terminaste de comer podemos irnos.

-C-claro…

¿Por qué Ed estaba tan nervioso? Ni él lo sabía. Se limitó a pedir la cuenta, cuando el mesero la trajo, casi golpea a Roy en la cara.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PRECIOS SON ÉSTOS?!

Roy no dijo nada, se mantenía tranquilo en su asiento con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es el precio de lo que comimos, acero. Además, no me salgas con esos berrinches, tú ganas para pagar esto sin problema.

-Vaya que saliste fino, bastardo.

Dijo Edward calmándose.

-¿Tú crees? Yo sólo quiero lo mejor.

-Ya cállate. Quiero pagar rápido para podernos ir.

-Eso no lo creo…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Lo has olvidado? Todavía me debes un precio.

El rubio palideció, la verdad no lo había olvidado pero se hizo el loco esperando que Roy no lo recordara, pero una pequeña broma no lo afectaría, ¿O sí?

-Vaya… creí que lo olvidarías con lo anciano que eres.

-Vámonos rápido, ya es hora de que los niños vayan a dormir.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la caja para pagar, pero seguían discutiendo.

-Ya búscate otro insulto, de bastardo no me quitas.

-Si te digo lo que en verdad pienso me corres.

-Jajaja depende.

-Bastardo.

A pesar de que el semblante de Ed era molesto y el de Roy burlón y de superioridad, ambos disfrutaban esas peleas tontas. Era para despejar su mente del trabajo y los problemas, además que así era su relación. Extraña era lo que mejor la definía, pero, a veces lo extraño es lo mejor para uno mismo, ¿O acaso todos debemos ser como los demás? Eso es aburrido.

Ed pagó y ambos salieron del restaurante. Subieron al coche y Ed estaba que la duda lo consumía, ¿Ahora qué debía hacer o pagar?

-Oye, ¿Cuál es el segundo precio?

-¿Eres capaz de esperar diez o quince minutos?

-No.

-Ya esperaste casi una semana, puedes esperar unos minutos más.

-Tsk… idiota…

Susurró Ed.

Pasaron 15 minutos y ambos llegaron a la casa de Roy.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Al me dijo que no tienen posada de nuevo, estos días son de temporada alta, y me pidió que te dejara estar aquí.

-¡Ni loco! ¡Todavía te tengo que pagar lo del otro día! ¡Y no pienso pagar otra comida! ¡Olvídalo, bastardo! ¡Me duermo hasta en la calle!

Ed iba a bajar del coche hasta que Roy lo jaló del brazo y lo miraba frío. Una combinación de hielo y fuego, esto se pondría feo.

-Te quedarás en mi casa y no me importa tu opinión. Fue algo que me pidió tu hermano.

-Serás bastardo… ¡Y Al no se salva! ¡En cuanto lo vea lo mataré!

Gritó Edward aún sin bajar del coche.

-Sí, claro. Por el momento te quedarás.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

-Ya sabes dónde está tu cuarto.

Dijo Roy mientras iba hacia las escaleras, pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¡ÓYEME, MUSTANG! ¡Me dijiste que aún te debo algo! ¡Ya dime qué es! ¡No puedo seguir esperando a que el señor Roy-soy-lo-mejor-Mustang se digne a…!

El berrinche de Ed fue detenido por un beso en sus labios, cortesía del coronel. Sus ojos estaban abiertos lo más que podían, sus mejillas estaban rojas, hasta parecía que su capa era casi blanca a su lado, y su cabello estaba erizado hasta las puntas.

Cuando ambos se separaron, el coronel subió la escalera sin mirar al alquimista.

-Hasta mañana, Edward.

El rubio no dijo nada. Estaba paralizado, su cerebro no respondía, ni siquiera podía pensar.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse, después de 5 minutos, subió hacia su cuarto confundido. Ese bastardo era tan impredecible, pero el joven alquimista no pudo negar que no le gustó. Desde hace tiempo se sentía atraído por el coronel pero nunca fue capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera a Al, porque sabía de sobra que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos por el hombre más mujeriego de Central. Pero al parecer se había equivocado. ¿O sólo sería un juego para Roy? Si había algo de lo que ya Ed estaba harto era de juegos. Para él todo debía ser serio. Pero para el bastardo no lo era. Quizá ni le correspondería y sólo lo vería como un juego.

Sacó la pijama de su pequeña maleta que siempre cargaba. Se la puso y se acostó en su cama. Pero lo único que hacía era darse de vueltas, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Mustang, pero no podía esperar a mañana, así que se levantó y tocó la puerta del cuarto del coronel, éste no respondió. Entonces Ed tocó más fuerte y no respondió el coronel, así que con su mano de metal tocó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de no tirar a la pobre puerta, y por fin un azabache se asomó.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?

-Hablar contigo.

Ed entró al cuarto de Roy sin permiso.

-¿De qué?

-No te hagas, ya sabes…

-Edward, lo siento, no fue mi intención…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Interrumpió Ed.

-Porque… porque… ¿Para qué hago tanto teatro? Tú me gustas Ed, es más, no me gustas, te quiero más de lo que imaginas…

Decía el coronel mandando todo al vacío: Su "amistad" con Ed, su reputación y quizá hasta su trabajo.

Ed no dijo nada. Él estaba esperando algo como: "Quería saber qué se sentía besarte, pero no es nada en serio", o "Ya supéralo, sólo fue un beso", pero esa respuesta no.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sé que no soy un juego? Si quieres jugar conmigo dime de una vez, y me largo, ya te pagué todo…

-Ed… sé que he tenido muchas mujeres, pero… a ninguna le dije lo que a ti te he dicho. No tengo manera de comprobarlo ahora mismo, pero así es.

-Coronel…

-Llámame Roy… digo… si es que aún quieres hablarme…

-B-bueno… no creo que haya sido su mejor declaración pero… yo quiero decirle que… bueno… que… también lo quiero…

Roy se quedó estático un momento, pensó que Ed lo rechazaría, le tendría asco y hasta lo demandaría por acoso por ser menor de edad, pero eso no lo esperaba, pero tampoco importaba, se acercó a Ed y lo volvió a besar. Luego le dijo:

-Creo que tendrás que mudarte.

-¿Qué?

-Para que me pagues bien cada día que te quedes.

Ed miró al suelo pero estaba feliz, al fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero alguien vino a su mente.

-¿Y Al?

-Puede quedarse si lo desea… a veces yo no puedo estar con el gato y necesita compañía.

-Se lo diré.

-Pero el precio subirá.

-Pagaré lo que sea necesario.

-Así será.

Fin.


End file.
